1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera module package and, more particularly, to a camera module package which prevents contamination caused by spreading of an adhesive during flip-chip bonding, increases the rigidity of a board to prevent damage to the board during assembly into a housing, and accommodates miniaturization.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, numerous mobile phone terminal manufacturers are developing and manufacturing mobile phones with camera module packages mounted therein, and such camera module packages mounted in the mobile phones are developed into various types according to the components, packaging methods, etc.
In general, camera module packages can be mainly classified into types including Chip on Film (COF), Chip on Board (COB) and Chip Scale Package (CSP), and the recent development trend of the camera module package is focused on high pixel, multi-function, miniaturization and low costs.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view illustrating a general camera module package, and FIG. 2 is a longitudinal sectional view illustrating the general camera module package.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the camera module package 1 includes a lens barrel 10, a housing 20, a board 30 and an image sensor 40.
The lens barrel 10 is a hollow with a lens (not shown) disposed in an inner space thereof, has male threads formed on an outer surface thereof, and has a cap 13 assembled onto an upper end thereof.
There may be at least one lens provided in the lens barrel 10 according to the function and capacity of the desired camera module package.
The housing 20 has an opening 21 for accommodating the lens barrel 10, and the opening 21 has female threads formed on an inner circumferential surface thereof. The female threads of the opening 21 are threadly engaged with the male threads of the lens barrel 10.
With this thread engagement, the lens barrel 10 is assembled movable in an optical axis direction into the housing 20 fixed in a position.
The board 30 is a Flexible Printed Circuit Board (FPCB) attached on a lower surface of the housing 20. The board has a window 32 formed at one side to expose an image region 41 of the image sensor 40, and has a connector 34 formed at the other side for electrical connection with an unillustrated display means.
The image sensor 40 is an image pick-up device having the image region 41 where an image of an object passed through the lens of the lens barrel 10 is formed. The image sensor 40 is flip-chip bonded to a lower surface of the board 30 via an adhesive 45 like an Anisotropic Conductive Film (ACF) or a Non-Conductive Paste (NCP).
A plurality of bump pads 44 provided on an upper surface of the image sensor 40 are electrically connected to connection terminals (not shown) of the board 30 via an adhesive 45 covering the portion of the image sensor 40 excluding the image region 41.
A filter 35 is disposed above the board 30 to filter ultraviolet rays and to prevent foreign materials from falling down to the image sensor 40. Also, at least one passive device 37 such as a multi-layer ceramic capacitor can be disposed on a lower surface of the board 30.
The outer peripheral portion of the image sensor 40 is sealed off by a filler 39 applied after bonding the housing 20 with the board 30.
In FIG. 1, an unexplained reference numeral 19 denotes a tape attached on the lens barrel 10 to protect the lens, and another unexplained reference numeral 49 denotes a tape attached on a lower surface of the image sensor 40 to protect the image sensor 40.
However, in such a conventional camera module package 1, a packaged assembly including the filter 35, the board 30 and the image sensor 40 is bonded to a lower surface of the housing 20, resulting in a large overall height, and the passive device 37 is disposed at an outer side of the board from the image sensor 40 to result in a large width, limiting miniaturization of an apparatus adopting the package.
In the meantime, as a way to reduce the height as well as the width of the package 1, the board 30 with the image sensor 40 flip-chip bonded thereon can be disposed inside the housing.
However, in this conventional technology, while the substrate 30 is being inserted into the housing 20, the board 30, which has a small thickness and low rigidity, comes in contact with an inner surface of the housing 20 at an outer peripheral portion thereof, and becomes damaged.
Furthermore, during flip-chip bonding of the image sensor 40 to a lower surface of the board 30 via the adhesive 45, the adhesive 45 spreads over outer peripheral portions of the board, further hindering the process of inserting the board for assembly into the housing.